


Cortesia da Mesa 3

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Emotional Conflict, Fanfics da Quarentena, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Roswell New Mexico Inspired, Stan Centred, Stan Preciuos Babe, Surprise Not Surprise - Freeform, Tag da Escrita, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: A raiva o engasgava, corroendo-o de inveja e insegurança, Stanley não se sentia assim havia muito tempo, porque aqueles dois se revezavam em amá-lo e preservá-lo, mas aqui estava ele.Abandonado, como um brinquedo velho desprezado.[Stylendy]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Maio/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 1





	Cortesia da Mesa 3

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Essa fic foi higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita com mãos lavadas em água corrente e sabonete líquido por 20 segundos, todo EPI necessário (máscara e luvas) foram usados no processo da escrita, fornecendo a todos momentos de lazer com uma fic segura e livre de coronavírus! 😊😷
> 
> Também, essa fic está participando da “Tag da Escrita”, quem me marcou foi @Pixelcrow, e o tema sugerido foi "Nenhuma vergonha se compara com isso."!!
> 
> A ideia dessa fic — por incrível que pareça — veio inspirada em um show que assisto, se chama "Roswell, New Mexico", onde um cara bissexual termina seu namoro com o boy dele e passa a namorar a melhor amiga do boy... o desfecho da treta se deu muito ~calmamente~ e conversando com o [@DK-Alves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves) e decidimos que se fosse o Stan isso não terminaria tão de boa não... kkkkk
> 
> Existe uma "história" antes dos acontecimentos narrados na fic, mas acho que o texto fala por si!
> 
> * A capa eu que fiz com sobreposição de um gif e imagens do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Ganância

Stan assistiu-os conversando no canto do bar, cochichos trocados, toques quentes, desinibidos, atenciosos... mãos bonitas puxaram o outro para um lugar onde um deles sentou.

Eram seus amigos... Stan não queria interferir, mas algo o corroía e ele não sabia lidar, pediu mais uma dose da bebida colorida e mentolada, uma das favoritas de seu (ex) melhor amigo traidor.

Cabelos ruivos foram apanhados em dedos eficientes, puxados, acariciados, Stan amargou o ciúme queimando sua garganta, difícil de engolir mesmo com a bebida refrescante.

Um corpo maleável foi puxado para aquele colo que tantas vezes Stan já estivera, a boca cor de cereja cobriu ombros bonitos que Stan um dia já acariciara preguiçosamente.

Estava consciente das mãos bonitas deslizando pela lateral daquele corpo que um dia Stan tocara, as mãos voltaram ao pescoço e Stan bateu o copo no balcão querendo que fosse seu pescoço, que fossem suas mãos.

Raiva o engasgava, corroendo-o de ganância e insegurança, não sentia-se assim havia muito tempo, porque aqueles dois se revezavam em amá-lo e preservá-lo, mas aqui estava ele...

Abandonado, como um brinquedo velho desprezado.

Viu o brilho de uma língua úmida brincando na superfície de lábios — que sabia eram — macios, seu corpo estremeceu espelhando aqueles dois, como se estivesse com eles...

Detestando não estar...

O barman ofereceu um sorriso conhecedor, outros olhos voltavam-se para Stan uma e outra vez durante os minutos torturantes que estivera ali, e quando se virou para pedir outra bebida o que o barman colocou na frente dele foi uma garrafa de água, Stan atirou um olhar de desprezo para o homem que sorriu amável se inclinando sobre o balcão.

— Cortesia da mesa 3. — Os olhos azuis do barman cintilaram maliciosos, Stan apanhou a água com violência, bebendo de uma vez, aparentemente queriam-no sóbrio para fazê-lo se morder de ciúmes.

Não se viam há algum tempo, mas, só aqueles dois conseguiriam algo assim.

Stan voltou os olhos para o canto escuro do bar e sua garganta apertou, as mãos esguias tão conhecidas estavam perdidas nas costas que um dia Stan também se perdera, a boca cor de cereja acoplou-se em algum lugar abaixo do pescoço cheiroso que um dia Stan também provou.

Ele queria ver mais, queria tanto que nenhuma vergonha se compara com isso.

Mais daquelas mãos, daquela pele, daquela boca talentosas, e muito mais daquele corpo quente e daqueles carinhos acalentadores, também queria oferecer sua atenção... tocar e receber tudo o que um dia já conquistara.

De alguma forma Stan fora excluído pelos dois e não estava bem com isso, não fora informado, não fora desconvidado... talvez tenha feito algo de errado, talvez tenha exagerado, ou foi apenas o contato que perderam?

Stan viu quando um deles se colocou de pé e puxou o outro em direção a saída, sem pensar duas vezes Stanley correu atrás dos dois atravessando a semiescuridão do bar, no lugar vazio que Stan deixou o barman girou os olhos azuis, já esperava por isso, seu rosto divertido tinha um sorriso espalhado, gostaria de seguir atrás para ver como isso terminaria.

Stan acelerou o passo e quando a noite nevada o recebeu, parou a poucos passos de distância, respirando fundo aderiu em sua voz toda a indiferença e desprezo que conseguia.

— Então, vocês estão juntos agora? — Stan questionou, a brisa noturna bateu no rosto dele aliviando o calor em suas bochechas. — Que porra é essa Kyle? Você NUNCA me disse NADA!

Stan destacou as palavras para que elas batessem no rosto sardento como se fossem tapas bem dados, Kyle deu um passo à frente, suspirou e ergueu as mãos para apanhar os ombros de Stan, o moreno tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos.

— Olha cara... não tinha nada para dizer... é... algo que não diz respeito só a mim...

— CLARO QUE NÃO! — Stan continuou gritando, pessoas saíam do bar e atiravam um olhar para os três, Kyle sentiu o rosto arder. — ISSO DIZ RESPEITO A MIM TAMBÉM, SEU BABACA EGOÍSTA!!

— Stan...

— Não vem com _“Stan”_ pra cima de mim, Kyle! — O moreno imitou o tom de Kyle enfiando o dedo indicador no nariz empinado do ruivo, mas seus olhos escorregaram para a pessoa ao lado do amigo. — Vocês dois... confiei em vocês...

Um bufo veio do lado de Kyle, mas o silêncio ali permaneceu atrás de um olhar entediado e um pouco arrogante. Stan sentiu a fúria crescer ainda mais, Kyle interpôs, se mal-entendido piorasse, não poderia consertar depois.

— Stan... nós estávamos apenas... — Kyle tentou, Stan podia ver que o rosto dele estava vermelho mesmo debaixo da neve e na parca luz noturna, os dentes brancos mastigaram os lábios cor de cereja. — ... conversando.

— Sim, Kyle, vi a “conversa” de vocês. — Stan zombou, pingando sarcasmo. — Parecia bem animada.

Kyle abriu a boca, porém uma mão tocou a sua, gentilmente, acalmando-o. “Confie em mim” aquele olhar violeta dizia.

— Stanley. — O moreno encarou de volta, um par de mãos chegaram aos seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos sentindo-se traidor de si mesmo por ansiar tanto por aquilo. — Queríamos preparar algo para você, eu e o Kyle.

Com a sobrancelha franzida Stan voltou o olhar para seu melhor amigo (talvez agora perdesse o prefixo de “ex”), Kyle tinha um meio sorriso acenando com a cabeça.

— E por que esse showzinho? — Stan inquiriu, desconfiado.

— Bem... — Kyle corou de forma mais vibrante, Stan sabia que era sua assinatura de culpa. — ... porque quanto mais enciumado você estivesse, mais se entregaria... e mais quente ficaria.

As mãos de Stan relaxaram rente ao seu corpo, ele parecia atordoado e envergonhado por ter caído no golpe infantil dos dois, mas seu coração inundou de ansiedade.

— Então... — Braços serpentearam seus ombros, Stan foi puxado e lábios macios quase tocaram os seus. — O quão enciumado você está?

Olhos violáceos brilharam o encarando.

— Muito...

Stan a puxou em seus braços, o nariz afundou no cheiro de lavanda.

— Wendy... não exagere...

Kyle avisou, abraçando Stan por trás, e era exatamente onde o moreno queria estar, esmagado entre os dois, aquecido, feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Tenho mais duas fics para postar do tal desafio da tag da escrita kkkkk, uma já está decidida e pronta e a outra ainda estou indecisa, pensando... ultimamente me sinto mais indecisa sobre "o que escrever" do que nunca...
> 
> Se leram deixem um comentário, quem sabe um dia não me sinta animada pra fazer TODOS os OT3 que eu gostaria?
> 
> Cuidem-se, se alimentem direitinho, lavem as mãos, e FIQUEM EM CASA!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
